Ella está sola
by Amaranta Donoso
Summary: En una noche oscura,en la cual no habìa posibilidad de escaparse de lo que ya se estaba previsto... habrà un encuentro que ella simplemente deseo profunda e inconscientemente... Mal Summary... Por favor lean...


"Ella está sola"

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana y ella aún seguía despierta, mirando todo y nada a la vez. La luz reflejada por la luna bañaba su rostro en forma de corazón dándole un aire fantasmal y encantadoramente imperioso.

La muchacha suspiró apesumbrada, recargando su frente contra el frío vidrio de la ventana, empañándolo con su cálido aliento fúnebre. Hubo una seguidilla de suspiros más hasta que por fin cerró los ojos olvidándose de todo. De la forma en la que su rostro se reflejaba en el cristal, de las luces de una ciudad que nunca duerme, de la indiferente Luna que se jacta de su frialdad ante ella, de absolutamente todo.

Unas lágrimas rebeldes cayeron por sus mejillas, recorriéndolas lenta y tortuosamente para no desaparecer con prontitud en un espacio impersonal, siendo olvidadas como las demás lagrimas derramada. _Isabella _tampoco quería volverse la omisión perpetua de un recuerdo escurridizo, pero, ya se estaba dejando anclarse a la dejadez de la memoria arrogante. Tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a pensar que ella no sería la excepción a la regla, tanto ella como las lágrimas -u otro- serían olvidados de alguna manera, ya sea que se esté consciente o inconsciente del acto.

Sus delicados brazos rodearon su torso en un intento vano de poder consolarse sin ayuda de nadie y se obligó a sí misma abrir sus fatigados ojos para poder observar el aislamiento en el que ella misma se sumió por el egoísmo consumido, se exigió a ver la soledad que se había impuesto gracias a sus arrebatos y sintió que ya no era nada.

Miró su alrededor con aires nostálgicos y balbuceó algo por sobre su aliento parándose del sillón en el que estaba, cogiendo un gran abrigo negro que descansaba sobra la cama. Se encaminó hacia la puertezuela para poder escapar de la agobiante presión. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, para luego cruzar el umbral sin mirar atrás.

Por las calles desiertas el frío invernal corre desbocadamente luciendo su demoniaca presencia, a lo que Bella –de cariño- simplemente se encojé de hombros despreocupadamente para comenzar con su inesperado paseo nocturno. Y la añoranza del sol dulce sobre su piel la hace más desdichada aún que el saberse retraída de todos y de todo.

Su dulce rostro pasa por un trance, mientras que sus grandes ojos marrones se opacan mirando la nada. Su piel pálida se sonroja un poco a la vez que mueve su cabeza de lado a lado. Mueve su pequeña nariz con un gesto gracioso y mira la luna con temple agónico.

No hay personas en la calle (algo extraño tratándose de aquella ciudad sin sueño en la que se hallaba atrapada) por lo cual se siente aliviada y en confianza de quitarse la máscara para poder soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, y darse el lujo de recordar…, exclusivamente dejar pasar los momentos en su mente.

Recorre calles incansablemente como el fantasma que es, sus ojos le piden a gritos cerrarse, no obstante, ella se niega rotundamente siendo la masoquista que es por esencia. Sigue deambulando por las vías camineras incansablemente hasta llegar al lugar que tanto la ha llamado en su silencio, un sitio oscuro y sempiterno rodeado de grandes árboles que impiden a la vanidosa Luna escudriñar entre sus sombrar y, por consecuente, a las personas en ella.

Bella se sienta en una grisácea banca y siente que no es la primera vez que llega al mismo punto solitario luego de caminar sin un rumbo estable. El aire de cuentacuentos del bosque a su espalda le resulta vagamente familiar, pero, inmediatamente desecha la idea al creerla imposible. Ella no conoce el lugar y no hay discusión que se pueda formar.

La tristeza, el desamor, la desazón, la soledad sobrepasan a Bella cual torre de naipes fuera. Iba cayendo sin que a nadie le preocupara, sin que nadie lo notara. Y su cuerpo comienza a convulsionarse violentamente, buscando aire para satisfacer la necesidad perpetua de sus pulmones mientras que de sus ojos brotaban goterones dolorosos de agua salinizada. Su labio inferior tiembla imperceptiblemente de manera infantil, profundizando la tristeza adyacente y sus manos se aferran en forma de puño al borde de su abrigo buscando algo a lo que sujetarse, porque evidentemente Bella no puede conllevar su aflicción desguarnecida de cualquier ayuda. Y sinceramente la duda de poder encontrar nuevamente a alguien capaz de ayudarla se iba acentuando cada vez más.

"_El mundo cae y no encuentro razón para quedarme"_, pensó a la vez que profundos sollozos se escapaban mientras seguía temblando. Se sentía terriblemente patética y un desperdició de oxigeno…, si supiera.

Una historia que apenas puede respirar, donde solamente queda ella y la soledad claustrofóbica, decae quedando en piezas rotas y acabadas sin la menor intención de aligerar el dolor punzante de su corazón, uno que fue custodiado alguna vez por un ser que juró estar a su lado y que repentinamente –a causa de ella- desapareció.

El llanto nunca cesó.

Unos brazos masculinos rodearon a Bella por los hombros causando una exaltación errática en el corazón de ésta. Ella levantó la vista hasta poder ver al atrevido desconocido que osó privarla de su espacio y corregirlo de una vez por todas, más no esperaba encontrarse con unos apacibles ojos verdes combinados con una sonrisa encantadora que bastaron para que pensara que le era fácil dejarse caer y mostrar cuán patética era; una parte de ella esperaba que el desconocido pudiera ver a través de la membrana que la protegía del mundo…, esa misma que la hacía desprotegida ante cualquiera.

El cuerpo de la muchacha reaccionó al calor emanado por el cuerpo de él de la misma forma en la que un drogadicto reacciona a la droga, sólo esperaba no volverse adicta.

Bailando lentamente en un espacio vacío, Bella siente que es ahí donde pertenece. Tiene la certeza de que es él quien sostendrá su malherido corazón y cuerpo en cualquier momento, así que le es fácil pensar que él será capaz de dejarla ir cuando el momento sea propicio.

Reconoce al desconocido, él debe ser Edward.

-¿Por qué dejaste que la soledad tomara tu lugar, _Isabella_?- Edward pregunta con una voz tan melódica y serena que por un momento se olvida hasta de respirar. Se siente desfallecer.

"_Es Bella, Edward, es Bella"_, quiso decir. Mentalmente rodó los ojos al ver como Edward sonreía de esa manera torcida que nublaba sus sentidos.

Bella se aparta un poco de él al sentirse aturdida. No obstante, los brazos de Edward se resisten a dejarla ir.

La muchacha gira su rostro hasta poder mirar completamente el rostro de él.

-No podía decidir si ahogarme o salvarme, aún cuando la decisión estaba clara-respondió a su pregunta lo más sincera que pudo.

Sin embargo, ella es tan mala mintiendo.

-No te creo- replica Edward con una sonrisa idílica en los labios color ciruela y demasiado cerca del rostro de la muchacha para que ésta sólo atinara a estremecerse.

Había sido atrapada y él fue capaz de ver el dolor que le causaba ser totalmente sincera, había traspasado la membrana. Edward sabía que ella no diría la verdad a menos que por obra y milagro de alguien ella decidiera obviar el temor que el causaba la transparencia.

-La soledad se quedará conmigo y me abrazara.- susurró quedamente Bella mirando a Edward inocentemente. Sus grandes ojos miraban anhelantes los de pálido muchacho.- El silencio quiere venir a la cama conmigo, es lo único que me acompaña… y lo único que habrá.

Por algún motivo desconocido Edward sonríe y acaricia las sonrosadas mejillas de Bella, la abraza queriendo convencerla que él nunca se irá. Y la cercanía de ambos jóvenes se vuelve involuntaria, Edward se acerca peligrosamente a los labios de la joven. Ambos cierran los ojos inercialmente, esperando algo que El Destino simplemente no había estipulado.

Sonrisas, besos, abrazos, tristezas, recuerdos proyectados al azar en la mente de ambas personas le recuerdan a Bella que el tiempo se está acabando poco a poco. Ella sabe que él no podrá seguirla al lugar al que lastimosamente debe ir y Edward intuye que Bella se irá, de alguna forma lo hará.

Se separan dejando inconcluso un beso que durará para la eternidad.

-Me es sencillo ilusionarme- aún con su mano en el cabello de Edward, Bella se inclina hasta conectar sus frentes.

La muchacha extraña el roce de sus labios contra los de él, pero, cierto miedo se inmiscuye en su mente al recordar lo en su cabeza se proyecto. Se había sentido tan real.

-Para mí también lo es- concuerda él de forma amorosa y la acerca un poco más a su cuerpo.

No existe la incomodidad entre ambos. Sin embargo, una idea se le cruza por la mente a Edward que hace que su agraciado rostro se vuelva repentinamente violento. Sus ojos verdes súbitamente de vuelven opacos y su llamativo color tiende a oscurecerse.

-¿Qué más debo escribir, _Bella_?- cuestiona él en voz baja, buscando a tientas la atrayente mirada de la chica.

-¿Por qué no puedes ver las cosas simples?- Bella responde a su pregunta con otra, algo en sus adentros se remueve se forma violente.

Los cambios de humores son cotidianos, por lo cual el hecho que Edward sufriera uno no era para nada extraño y que sonriera de la forma más encantadora posible no debería resultar insólito. Tampoco que, luego de sonreír cegadoramente, comenzara a llorar lastimeramente. No obstante, ella siente que es la única que puede hacer que sonría en la noche trémula que pronto terminará.

-¿Te acuerdas de cómo la luna se reflejaba en el lago, cuando me viste sonreír por primera vez?- claramente era un intento de distraer a Edward, pero él seguía llorando cuando dijo:

-Sí, recuerdo cómo nos sentíamos- contestó abrazándola más fuerte en un intento vano de atraparla para no dejarla ir…, sentía que se le escapaba de las manos.

Soltó un suspiro profundo y melancólico.

-Mírame, Edward- ella le tomó de la barbilla, alzándolo para que ambos pudieran mirarse a la perfección- Sólo somos tu y yo, no hay nada que podamos hacer y no hay nada que comprobar- sentenció Bella alejándose un poco de él.

Edward observa a Bella de la misma manera en la que un ciego mira por primera vez el sol, tomando la determinación de que nunca la dejaría ir.

En el finito horizonte el crepúsculo del amanecer comienza a anunciar el fin de un encuentro no pactado por ninguno de los dos, un encuentro donde ambos ni siquiera sabían quiénes eran –únicamente en el comienzo-, más sólo lo presentían.

-Vendrán por mí- determinó con voz calmada Bella viendo como la verde mirada de él se iba adentrando en el abismo de una tristeza sin precedentes.

Edward exhala un dulce aliento sabor a miel, perfumando la blancuzca piel triste de Bella como un artista perpetuo. Bella posa su mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho, acariciando la suave piel de Edward, guardando los recuerdos en su mente.

-Eres un extraño espíritu de otro mundo, Edward- comienza saboreando cada palabra-, traes gozos sin cenizas para que pueda disfrutar. No tienes nada de malicia, así que nada de promesas para siempre…- toma una pausa para seguir, consiente del calor próximo- Eres bueno, Edward, así como alguna vez lo fui yo. Y son tus palabras de terciopelo que quedaran marcadas en mi corazón, esperanzada para darles uso en un futuro próximo. Lo siento, querido Edward, este es el final.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que el suelo frente a la pareja se abriera expulsado un olor azufre y alaridos entremezclados con extraños sonidos de bestias. Para él esto resultaba completamente anormal, mientras que para ella era la bienvenida a casa.

Unas manos grotescas de un color rojizo oscuro, en donde sobresalían venas, tendones y garras negras y largas le arrebató a Bella de los brazos violentamente; acercándola al abismo anaranjado donde tendría que recibir su castigo por haberse suicidado de la manera más risible –nótese el sarcasmo- que pudo elegir. Donde látigos, púas y otros utensilios de tortura marcarían su piel etérea.

Y Edward no puede hacer nada, algo lo mantiene estático y sin reacción. Es únicamente capaz de ver como se la llevan a un lugar extraño. Ella no debería ir allí.

-_Muñeca de papel, tan fría y cruel que destrozas todo lo que conoces… Princesa de cristal, arma tan real juegas a las lágrimas y no sabes cómo amar- _la terrorífica voz de Hades retumbaba desde el subsuelo buscando a su hija- _Ya no controlas el juego, querida, lo controlo yo. Desperdiciaste tu única oportunidad por la obsesión del filo contra tu piel… Querida, los brazos son débiles._

Edward se encuentra confundido viendo cómo Bella se aleja de él de la manera más natural posible, como si hubiese esperado esto.

¿La obsesión del filo contra su piel? ¿Brazos que son débiles? ¡Qué estaba pasando! Edward no tenía ni idea y en el límite de su mente un pensamiento presionaba para ser oído… _Suicidio._

Los ojos de Edward se desorbitan y su boca queda entreabierta.

-¡_Edward_!- grita Bella por última vez, sintiéndose cerca de la caldera. Quiere darle un último adiós.

Y él la observa estupefacto aún…

-¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de…?- mueve su cabeza en forma negativa- No hables más y déjame ir ¿Quién te dijo que con una mentira puedes hacer feliz?- grita él con todas sus fuerzas, desperdiciando el último adiós.

Y es así como Isabella aprende que son las decisiones las que nos llevan al lugar en el que estamos, sí ella no hubiese cortado de forma vertical en sus brazos nada hubiese pasado…, nada.

Y ella estaba irrevocablemente sola después de todo, siendo la cáscara de una muchacha que alguna vez conoció muy bien.

Y desde ahora en adelante bailará y cantará canciones de cuna sola.


End file.
